The Original Daughter
by Kristina'sMyName
Summary: This is a story of a girl. A girl that is kind, protective of the ones she cares about. She is loyal but sometimes not sure if she should be, depending of the situation. She always gives people a chance. Follow Faith in her adventures and struggles in life, love and family.
1. filler chapter

Dear Journal,

My name is Faith. I'm a vampire, an original vampire actually. A lot of people say I'm one of the kindest people they met. But I have a dark past, a past that I didn't even tell my brothers. During that dark past… I was happy. I had a loving family. I'm sure you're confused now. Well let me explain a few things.

The people I call my brothers are actually my best friends. They are also vampires. I met them when they were humans and later turned into vampires.

My real family is somewhere out there. They don't even know I'm alive.

For the past centuries, I have been looking for them and was never able to see them. Something always came up.

Right now I am going to live. Live like a normal, abnormal person.

Now let's get back to the present. My brother's names are Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I go by Faith Mikaelson Salvatore. More Faith Salvatore. Because people will ask questions. Questions that only a few people deserve to know the answer to.

It's my time now. I am going to live a life with my brothers and I will be happy…ish.

I'll talk to you later journal. Can't be late for the first day of school or Stefan will throw a fit.

_Love and kisses_

_~Faith M.S._


	2. Chapter 1

Today is my first day of school in Mystic came here to meet the Katherine look alike. I knew how she was here. Why she looked like Katherine, but if I say anything about in now… there is a good chance that everyone will die.

I don't want that. I came here to relax and I will God Dammit! Oops! Lost my cool there for a minute. Anyway I gotta go to school. Bye!

_Love and kisses,_

_~Faith M.S._

"Good morning." I said to Zach, Damon and Stefan's distant nephew.

"Good morning aunt Faith." ( Yeah, I was always close to any Salvatore. Hehe! ) I smiled a warm smile.

"What's for breakfast?" My American accent showing. I don't use my real accent because then I remember my childhood.

You see, I was born in the 10th century, in the new world that is now known as America. I know what you're thinking. _"America wasn't discovered yet, how where you born then?" _ Well that's an answer you'll have to earn.

Back to the present.

"Eggs?" Zach asked sheepishly.

"Yes please!" I chirped like a bird.

"Hey! Good morning." a new voice said. I turned around, my mouth full and puffy, and saw Stefan.

"Hey Stefano! Good morning!" I said but it came out like_"hestefnogomoning" _. Zach laughed and Stefan joined in. After they finished, Stefan scoffed.

"I told you not to call me that." I smirked.

"Never said I would stop." I sang. He scoffed again.

"Okay you two. Enough." Zach said, like a father stopping his kids from fighting.

It felt like family. The Salvatores were family.

"Okay, we have to go to school. Can't be late for the first day." Stefan sang, a little smug. I frowned.

"What did you do?" I said suspicious already.

"Well since you look younger then me, I signed you up to the grade-" I cut him mid sentence.

"Oh my God Stefan! I'm 17 not 16!"

"Well you look like you're 16!" he defended.

"Stefan!"

"Fae!"

"Stefan!"

"Fae!"

"Stefan?"

"What?"

"I'll kill you!" _The nerve of him!_

"No you won't. You love me to much." He sang, a little…okay a lot more smuged then before.

"…sometimes Damon and you are so different but sometimes so alike." I said.

"Well it's the Salvatore charm." I snorted.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically. He grinned.

"Okay let's just go." I said lazily. His grin turned into a smirk. I rolled my eyes. _Those Salvatores, they think they will get away with messing with me! They have NO idea what's coming at them. _I smirked at the thought.

"We are going in my car." I said and took my car keys before he could say otherwise. We go to my car, my beautiful car, my baby. My car is an Impala '67 and it's my pride and joy.

"Fine but I'm driving." Stefan ran and took my keys from my hand.

"Hey!" he laughed. _Jerk. Jackass. That little dev-_

"You coming?" he snapped me out of my thoughts. I grumbled.

I got in and turned the radio on. Stefan started driving just as "Eye of the tiger" started playing. I started singing and jumping and dancing in my seat. Stefan joined me but not before he gave me an amused look.

When we got to the school the song ended. We got out of the car and took our shades out, placed them on our eyes blocking the sun. Everyone on the school ground, hell everyone in school, stopped what they were doing to stare at us. _We are so badass._ I thought and smirked.

We went to the registration office to get our schedules.

"Your records are incomplete." The lady behind the desk said. I leaned over the table and looked into her eyes.

"Look again please. I'm sure everything's there." She checked again.

"Oh look at that. You're right, it is here." She smiled and I smiled back.

Stefan and I left the office.

You see, Stefan drinks animal blood so his compulsion is weaker then mine. I, however, drink human blood but only from blood bags. I like it better from the vein. But… it's just easier from blood bags, much less work.

Yes, I know what you're thinking _"Wow, what is wrong with her?"_ Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just lazy! There's a difference!

On our way out of the office, Stefan and I parted ways so we could get to our lockers. We plan to meet up during lunch. All of the guys are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. They just want to do me. Nothing else, so I ignored them. I found my locker and started punching the code. When I opened my locker, the paper with my schedule flew out of my hand. I was about to get it when a guy did it for me. I looked up and saw a guy that was taller then me, brown hair, brown eyes… _Cute._

He smiled and I smiled back. We just looked at each other and then he introduced him self.

"Hi. I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

**A/N: Yo! My name is Kristina and this is my silly story! I hope you liked the filler and I hope you continue reading! Now i would like to explain some things to all you guys out there! I AM CRAZY! So if something doesn't make sence or you are interested in the story review and I will answer anything! I hope that this ride will be like I planed but I don't mind if you have some suggestions.**

**see you crazy kids later! buh bye!**

**~ your cookie monster author Kristina xD**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to _Lady Mikaelson _for being the first to review! yay! My replie is at the end of the chapter!**

**ENJOY! OH! and i do not own the Vampire Diaries or Alaric, Jenna, Kol, Bonnie and a lot more people wouldn't be dead!**

_Last time on "The Original Daughter":_

_I found my locker and started punching the code. When I opened my locker, the paper with my schedule flew out of my hand. I was about to get it when a guy did it for me. I looked up and saw a guy that was taller then me, brown hair, brown eyes… Cute._

_He smiled and I smiled back. We just looked at each other and then he introduced him self._

"_Hi. I'm Jeremy Gilbert."_

"Hi, I'm Faith Salvatore." We shook hands.

"Well it's nice to meet you Faith Salvatore." He smiled and I smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too Jeremy Gilbert." He handed me my paper back and I thanked him.

"Need any help with getting to your classes?"

"Uh yeah kinda." I said, a little sheepish.

"Okay let me see your schedule." I gave him my paper and he looked at it.

"So looks like we have the first three classes together." I beamed.

"That means I won't be late for class!" he looked at me like I was an alien ( not that that's a bad thing. I adore Doctor Who! )

"You a nerd?"

"Nope." I said popping the "p".

"Then why are you happy that you won't be late for class?"

"Because I won't get a lecture from my older brother, A.K.A. he won't throw a fit." I replied. Jeremy hummed as a _"I totally get ya."_

"So that guy you were with was your brother?" he asked ( a little hopeful but Faith is oblivious ).

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Stick with me and you won't get lost." I smiled and we left for first period.

Our first period is math, then english and finally history. The history teacher is Mr. Tanner, he's a jerk so watch out. He'll find a good reason to give you a bad grade." He explained.

"Don't worry. For me history is a piece of cake with Oreos on top." He smirked.

"Oreos?" I hummed.

"Anyway, after history is lunch and then four more classes." I nodded.

"Can you show me where the other classes are so I don't get lost?"

"Sure." He grinned.

We stood in front of the door that said "Math class" and went inside. Everyone turned their heads in our direction. Jeremy ignored them and went to sit at a free seat. I stood where I was. The teacher looked at me and smiled. He was in his mid to late 40's. I smiled back a nervous smile, because literally every guy ( except Jeremy ) were giving me weird smirks. They were basically undressing me with their eyes. Some of them gave Jeremy glares.

_jackasses. Jerks. Snot-_

"Hi. I'm your math teacher Mr. Johnson and I hope you have a good first day." I smiled but still nervous. Look at that, the girls of the class started shooting daggers in my direction. Jeremy sent me a look that said _"Ignore them."_ I nodded. The teacher gestured me to introduce my self.

"Hi everyone. My name is Faith Salvatore. I'm new as you already know. I hope we can all be friends." I smiled at everyone and the teacher said to take a seat. I took the only one left, which was in-between Jeremy ( who smiled at me ) and a guy who I'm 100% sure is a murderer.

_Well I'm one too but still the guy's creepy._

The class ended and I packed my things. I left the classroom and waited for Jeremy, who was called by the teacher for a "talk". As I waited, the creepy murderer came up.

"Hi, I'm Jason. Nice to meet you." I didn't want to be rude so I answered.

"Hi I'm Faith, nice to meet you too."

"So wanna hang out some time?" he asked and raised both eyebrows in a gesturing manner. I scoffed.

"No thank you. I just got here." He got mad and was about to say something when Stefan came by. _I would totally kiss your feet not Steffy!_

"Hello. Do we have a problem here?" Stefan asked. Jason scoffed.

"Dude, het lost. We are trying to have a conversation."

"Well, I'm Faith's brother and whatever you have to say to her, you can say in front of me." Stefan smiled but his face said _I dare you. One wrong move and you're dead_. Jason's eyes went wide and he left. I exhaled ( didn't even know I was holding my breath) and smiled at Stefan.

"Thank you! You are a life saver!"

"You're welcome." He laughed. Then Jeremy came.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." He replied. Stefan's overprotective side started to shine.

"Hi I'm Stefan, Faiths older brother." He took out his hand so Jeremy could shake it.

"Hi I'm Jeremy Gilbert." Jeremy shook his hand. Stefan looked interested.

"Are you by any chance related to Elena Gilbert?" I gave Stefan the _what? _Look.

"Yeah she's my sister. Why do you ask?" Jeremy asked uneasy.

"Met her today and was just curious."

"Oh okay." Jeremy relaxed. _What the-?_

"Anyway we have class. See you at lunch Stefanie." I smirked, while Stefan scoffed and Jeremy laughed ( but tried masking it with a cought, which failed )

"Fine see ya later shrimp and we are having a conversation about you giving me those ridiculous nicknames." He said.

"You can try Steffy but you won't succeed." I smirked and waved, dragging Jeremy with me. After a few moments, Jeremy smirked.

"You guys are close."

"Yeah. I'm his little devil in disguise or evil mastermind."

"Guess I have a lot to learn about you." The said with a hint of a question.

"You have no idea." I replied and he smiled.

After school I was heading to my car. Jeremy asked me earlier to hang out and their local hangout _The Mystic Grill_. I know original - _HA! See what I did there! I am funny._ I agreed and we made plans to meet up around four. It was quarter past two, so I had time to go home, drink a blood bag and leave for the grill. Okay, I can manage that.

_So lazy._

_Drag your feet to the car you lazyass._

_No! I want to sleep!_

_Well you can't sleep while walking!_

_Oh! You're right!_

_Of course I am!_

_I'll take a nap in the car!_

_Yes that's- wait what?! No! go home! You have to meet up with Jeremy later!_

_So! He can wait!_

_No! Get in the car!_

_Fine!_

I snapped out of my inner turmoil and growled. Opening the car door. Getting inside. Closing the door. Putting the keys in the ignition. And…driving.

_So much work. Feeling so lazy. Need to sleep._

_Stop whining and drive!_

_Shut up you stuck up arse!_

_I'm you dumbass!_

…_shut up!_

Ugh! Am I really having this conversation with myself?

After doing everything on my list. I left for the grill, parked and went inside. I saw Jeremy seating at a table and looking at a girl.

"Hey!" I greeted and he jumped.

"Oh! Hey!"

"You like her don't you?" I said, nodding to the read-head. He paused.

"Yeah…"

"So what are you waiting for? Ask her out."

"Not that easy."

"Why?"

"She has a boyfriend that's a dick and treats her like trash." I smiled sadly. He really liked her but looks like she doesn't if she has a boyfriend.

"Well show her that you are the better option." I said and looks like he started to think about that.

"I'm going to say hi to my brother while you go talk to the girl you like." He wanted to protest but I lest before he could say another word. I walked to my brother and sat next to him. I smiled at the girls that jumped in surprise when they saw me. _Hehe!_

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt but I just got a friend to talk to his crush and was bored. So I came here to embarrass my brother." I smiled innocently. Stefan frowned but the girls laughed.

"Okay then let's introduce ourselves." The blonde one said.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, this is Bonnie Bennett and this is Elena Gilbert." I smiled and they returned it.

"Well I should do the same. I'm Faith Salvatore and the baboon here you already know." They laughed and Stefan put an arm on my shoulder and started giving me nuggies.

"No! Stefan! Stop!" I screamed and the girls laughed harder.

"Not until you say sorry."

"I shan't!" he paused and I was able to get free. _Take that!_

"Shan't?" Stefan asked and the girls looked at me for an answer. I gasped.

"How could you! My own brother!"

"What?"

"How could you not know of that line?!" I practically screamed at him. They all frowned.

"Is that line from Doctor Who?" he asked slowly.

"YES!" he groaned.

"I don't get how you watch that." I gasped and punched him.

"OW!"

"Never ever say that in front of a Whovian!"

"Whovian?" This time it was Bonnie who asked and they all looked amused.

"…doctor who, fan of The Doctor is a Whovian." I said slowly. They nodded.

"Anyway back to the topic." Caroline changed the topic but everyone was still wearing amused smiles ( except me, who was fuming ). _The nerve!_

After some interrogation from Caroline and being invited to a party, Steffy and I went home.

As we stepped in the house Zach started to interrogate us about the animal attacks, that was the second animal attack. After that we headed for our rooms but I wanted to talk to Stefan so I followed him to his room.

Ant there he was. The guy responsible for the "animal attack". My eldest brother Damon.

Stefan was the first to respond.

"Damon."

"Hello brother." Damon smirked.

**A/N: hi my dear cookie monsters! i won't be updating this much later! the only reason i am is because it's break when school starts expect less frequent updates. I AM WARNING YOU STRAIGHT AHEAD!**

_**Lady Mikaelson:**_** I can't wait either! but Faith won't hate Elena because she always gives people a chance. but there will be times when Faith will tell Elena straight that he is... oops! don't wanna give away to much! hehe! Thank you for reviewing and i hope you will enjoy future chapter like the first one! and if you have ideas tell them to me.**

**I WILL TAKE IDEAS IN CONSIDERATION! depending on where my crazy brain leads us next! xD**

**i love Doctor Who!**

**buh bye! see ya next chapter!**

**~ you Whovian cookie monster author Kristina**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating! school's taking all the fun out of my social life (not that i had one).**

**Okay let's start but first: i would please ask you to reread the last chapter. i found out i left a part out so i edited it! PLEASE READ IT! PLEASE!**

**Okay now to tho the chapter! it has fluff and a flashback so i hope you like it!**

**yay!**

**Disclaimer: if i owned the Vampire Diaries then i would have tea with Elijah on a daily basis.**

"_Hello brother." Damon smirked._

I smiled. "Damon!" Damon returned my smile with a loving smile of his own.

"Hey princess." he greeted. I ran to him and gave him a big bear hug. he returned it.

"I'm mad at you for killing all those people but I am going to ignore it for a second so I can have a nice reunion." I smiled. I can feel him returning the smile.

After a while we separated. I looked at the two brothers.

"I am going to give you guys time to talk but don't kill each other." I said. They just continue glaring at each other. I signed and left.

After last night. I ended up screaming at both Stefan and Damon for breaking the window. They, of course, flinched every time I raised my voice. _I'm badass._

After a couple of boring days…sort of. A lot happened but I didn't want to be apart of the drama so I stayed out of it.

Getting to school was too much work.

_Where is the bigger-on-the-inside-box when you need it? _I groaned.

Stefan gave Elena the necklace dipped in vervain. That necklace looked familiar but I couldn't remember from where. _Ehh, I'll figure it out later._

After school and hanging out with Jer, I went home to change and have a blood bag. There was a game or something tonight and Stefan was in it so I decided to go and watch him.

When I arrived, I bumped into a guy.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I already liked this guy. Blue eyes, blonde hair. _Cute._

"Hi I'm Matt Donovan." he smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Faith Salvatore."

"Stefans sister?" he asked but I say that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. What did that baboon do?" I asked. He laughed.

"Nothing. Baboon?" he laughed.

"Yup."

"So I'm guessing you are here to watch him."

"Yeah and if I get a chance, embarrass him." I said with a to sweet of a smile. Matt laughed again.

"Okay, if you need help, ask." he said playfully.

"Mr. Donovan, I think this is a start at a beautiful friendship." I smirked.

"Yeah, maybe it is." he answered. We started walking to the filed, walking and talking. Turns out, he is Elenas ex.

"You do know there are plenty of fish in the sea." he chuckled.

"I know."

"I can already picture you with someone." I stated. _He would be perfect for aunt Bekah._

"Oh yeah, who?" he asked.

"Someone very pretty, someone who needs a nice and sweet guy and is blonde." I answered.

"Oh yeah and name?"

"Rebekah." I answered. He looked interested.

"So when do I get to meet her?" he asked.

"As soon as I see her, I'll let you know." I smiled, already picturing them together and started giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked with a smile.

"You two would look really cute together." I giggled again and he laughed. We separated so he could get ready for the game.

At some pint I found Jeremy but he was in a fight. Stefan broke it but got hit in the hand with a bottle. I knew it was already healed so I took Jeremy away.

"That was stupid." I said as I began cleaning his wound. He winced.

"I know." he signed.

"You should be more carefull." I stated calmly. He looked up at me, a look that I couldn't read which was something. I was always able to read people.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said and I froze and blushed.

"Oh, uh thanks." I wasn't used to compliments.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?" I asked, trying to hide my blush, but failed. If he saw it, he didn't say anything. And for that I was grateful.

"For taking care of me and not judging me." I smiled.

"Jer, no need to thank me. I'm gonna be here if you need me." I sat next to him on the ground. He looked at me and I think he was about to kiss me so I stood up and held my hand out so he could take it. He took it and stood up.

"Let me get you home so you can rest." I smiled, he returned it.

_**Jeremy's POV**_

_My God. I was going to kiss her and called her beautiful. What's wrong with me? Damn it!_

I started thinking and with all those thoughts in mind, I fell asleep.

Faiths POV

Well todays day was something. I went to bed but couldn't sleep so I took out my iPod and plugged it in the speakers. I turned on the Doctor Who soundtrack I had and fell asleep son after.

The next day was the Founders' party. I didn't want to go but I was forced.

No, I was not forced by Stefan. The person who hauled me out of bed to get ready was Damon. So the rest of the day I glared at him. The Founders' party was…something. How rich are these people? For small town people they sure know how to party. Note sarcasm.

It ended with Caroline with bite marks crying and Stefan locking Damon in a cellar.

_Wow…so much drama! Too much for the pretty girl that was forced to get out of bed._

_Use Damon in the cellar in your advantage. _I smirked, knowing what my inner me was thinking.

I went to the cellar and saw Damon down there.

"Hey," I said but he glared. I was confused but then I figured it out.

"Damon I seriously didn't know of Stefans plan. I'm serious. You have my word." When I said that, he looked surprised but relaxed.

"Yeah, should have known you wouldn't do something like this." I smiled a too sweet smile.

"What?" he asked, with a hint of fear if I do say so myself. One thing was when she gave her word, that is really important. She never breaks her words but that smile, that mischief was something to be afraid of.

"For making me go to the party and not letting me sleep, I will not let you leave the cellar." I smirked and he groaned.

"Why?" he whined. I shrugged.

"You asked for it. Don't worry, I won't let Stefan keep you locked up for long." he smiled.

"Thanks."

"And since Stefan didn't tell me of his plan. Here." I threw him a blood bag. He took it surprised and looked up with a look of pure thankfulness. I smiled.

"I will always look after you and Stefan. Especially you, considering the 50s." I said softly and he looked even more surprised.

"You know about the 50s?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, I do and don't ask how. I just knew something wasn't okay when we saw each other in the 60s, we always stay in contact, so I started digging." I said softly. He looked down.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I give you my word." he look relived.

"Thank you." he said sincere and came up to the door and kissed my forehead.

"I love you sis." Damon said.

"Love you to bro." I smiled and left for bed.

The next couple of days were full of drama. Stefan not coming to school, Elena asking about him, Caroline asking about Damon, Jeremy and Vicki together-. Okay the last thing, ignore it.

It was a lot to take in so I ignored everyone. During those days, I became good friends with Caroline and Bonnie. I was always family to the Bennett family considering I was raised by one. Every Bennett that met me was friendly to me and I to them. I think I am the only vampire that they trust. _I'm so badass. _I smirked but it fell when I remembered my childhood. I was at school so it wasn't a good idea to have a flashback but it was to late too stop now.

_**Flashback**_

_I was five years old. I was running with a woman and her family. Her name was Ayana Bennett. We were running and running and running. we ran for a couple of days and came to a boat. We headed to Europe. Started a life there._

"_Will I ever see my family again?" a little girl with bright blue eyes that were once so happy were replaced with ones that were dull and sad._

"_I'm sorry little one, but no." Ayana answered and the little girl started crying._

_**End of flashback**_

"Hey, are you okay?" I snapped out of the flashback. Jeremy was looking at me concerned and wiped a tear that was falling from my eye. I didn't know I was crying until Jer wiped the tear.

"I'm fine just remembering something." I said.

"What?"

"That answer you have to earn like everybody else." I said and he look surprised. Not just surprised at the answer but with the look in my eyes. He saw sadness. So much sadness.

"Okay. Then I better start earning it." he said. I smiled.

"It will take a while." I said.

"It's gonna be worth it." he said seriously.

"Okay." we stared at each other for a while and separated for class.

Tomorrow was the school car wash so I have to get ready or Caroline will throw a fit.

**That's it! i hope you like it!**

**i decided to try and update every Saturday! the word TRY is very important. School's a B word. if you have suggestions PM or review me!**

**Now on to the Reviews!**

**Lady Mikaelson:****Doctor Who is awesome. Nuff said.  
**

** 13: awee thank you! here is the chapter and i hope you like it!**

**Amanye: thank you! and no, as you can see i will not do all the episode. i'm skipping a lot of scenes and episode cause some are just boring or i just don't see Faith in them.**

**All of you know how the episodes go, so i won't be putting some scenes here but you can imagine if you want ;D**

**every review makes my heart skip a beat! thank you for the loveee! i love you all!**

**i can't wait to start writing season 2! originals! hehe :3**

**And you can follow me on tumblr if you want! i will be posting a message when i post a new chapter!**

**my name on tumblr is: kristina-is-my-name **

**(i know original *note sarcasm*)**

**Thank you and goodnight! *bows and blows kisses***

**~you chocolate loving author Kristina**


End file.
